Illusion Parfaite
by thepommedhappy
Summary: Sept jours depuis qu'il avait définitivement sombré dans la folie, la démence. Elena se savait en enfer, incapable de contrôler le moindre geste, faible pantin aux ordres d'un homme en lequel elle avait eu confiance...
1. OneShot

_Bonjour à tous__ et toutes,_

_A ceux que je retrouve sur ce Shot, je tiens à préciser que je n'oublie pas mes autres fanfictions, bien au contraire. Mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que j'ai déjà pu poster ici. Elle est plus sombre, plus noire et peut-être plus malsaine... D'où le rating M, par sécurité. Vous voilà prévenu ;) Néanmoins les esprits moins sensibles ne devraient pas en être bouleversés outre mesure. _

_Comme dit plus haut, c'est un One-Shot, mais il se peut que je pense à la poursuivre, un jour ou l'autre._

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis._

_XoXo  
><em>

_The pomme d'happy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion Parfaite<strong>

Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche chaude et humide et descendirent le long de la mâchoire finement dessinée, au creux du cou pulsant au rythme effréné des battements de cœur… La tentation était douce, l'envie d'y céder, grande. Il s'y était déjà adonné à de nombreuses reprises, mais cette fois-ci était différente, cette fois il ne voulait plus qu'un simple repas… Il la voulait elle.

Un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage, Damon entreprit de dévêtir la jeune fille tremblante entre ses bras. D'un geste fluide il fit passer le tee-shirt couleur rouge sang au dessus de sa tête, révélant le soutien-gorge carmin qui épousait le galbe de ses seins. Se penchant sur la peau tendue pour lui, Damon l'embrassa, la goûta et de la langue y laissa sa trace.

Il remonta vers ses lèvres et les couvrit des siennes, savourant simultanément le contact intime de ses longues jambes se refermant autour de lui.

Au fond, il savait que la passion de la jeune femme n'était que feinte, artificielle, créée de toute pièce par sa voix et son regard. Mais l'avoir là, sous lui, frémissante et en expectative valait bien le sacrifice de sa personnalité. Bien sûr il la laisserait partir, un jour, lorsque sa constante envie d'elle serait apaisée, quand la lassitude aurait remplacé le désir. Et si jamais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait ne s'atténuait pas avec le temps s'écoulant, il n'aurait aucun remord à la transformer pour faire durer le plaisir…

Faisant taire ses dernières pensées cohérentes, il fit tomber les ultimes étoffes qui, couvrant la jeune femme, soustrayaient de son regard la vue de son sublime corps mate. Le cœur au bord des yeux, il admira sans vergogne les lignes de ses courbes voluptueuses. Avant de plonger sur sa chair découverte, embrasant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau que goûtaient ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se fut approprié le territoire, l'ayant marqué sensuellement aux endroits les plus interdits, Damon se planta face à son regard vide et ordonna langoureusement :

-Déshabille-moi !

* * *

><p>En sentant ses bras se tendre d'eux-mêmes vers le torse du vampire, cherchant à le débarrasser d'une chemise noire, défaisant d'une lenteur écœurante les boutons, Elena se méprisa. Se dégouta même, quand son corps se mit à se presser contre l'autre, ses doigts caressant les pectoraux et le ventre ferme au passage. Un corps qu'elle aurait pu juger bien fait si il ne la répugnait pas autant à l'instant précis.<p>

Une semaine déjà qu'elle était coincée avec Damon, sept jours depuis qu'il avait définitivement sombré dans la folie, la démence. Elle comptait les secondes de captivité, espérant qu'il recouvre rapidement ses esprits, bien que tout semble complètement perdu… Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, à se rappeler exactement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Le fait est qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici, au beau milieu de la mer, isolée avec son tortionnaire sur une île censée être paradisiaque. Mais Elena se savait en enfer, incapable de contrôler le moindre geste, faible pantin aux ordres d'un homme en lequel elle avait cru, en qui elle avait eu confiance…

Un sanglot silencieux la secoua lorsque sa main alla à la rencontre de la turgescence qui déformait de manière visible le jeans sombre, s'attelant à la caresser à travers même le tissu rugueux. Elena essayait par tous les moyens de se contenir, de stopper cette obéissance servile. Tentative vaine, elle le savait. La verveine avait eu le temps d'être éliminée de son organisme depuis, et son collier n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Quand les mains qui avaient été siennes eurent finies d'ôter les derniers vêtements du vampire, la jeune femme retint son souffle, partagée entre la terreur et l'horreur. Ses muscles se tendirent d'appréhension, ce qui amusa plus qu'autre chose le vampire. Il prit tout son temps, la touchant, l'embrassant, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur... Seulement alors, il s'immisça en elle, la faisant gémir. Il la sentait frémissante sous ses ployées, consentante malgré elle à cette étreinte sauvage. Ses longs ongles s'enfonçaient chaque fois un peu plus dans la chair ferme de son dos, creusant des sillons carmin qui cicatrisaient aussitôt, disparaissant au fur et à mesure.

Sentant le moment salvateur approcher, il accéléra encore le rythme. Avant de se libérer en elle. Haletant, il reprit son souffle au creux de son cou, allongé de tout son poids sur la jeune femme.

En caressant ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts, il se pencha au creux de son oreille, afin de lui murmurer d'une voix calme et rauque :

-Je suis désolé mon amour. Tu me haïssais. Tu me hais sûrement à cet instant. Mais entre toi et moi, il y a quelque chose, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Autant qu'il le faudra.

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, accentuant son regard sombre, lui donnant un air cruel, lorsqu'il s'immisça à nouveau en elle…


	2. One-Shot 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je voudrais vraiment remercier ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, car je pense que c'est celle qui a été le plus difficile à poster pour moi. Publier un texte aussi noir représente toujours un risque..._

_Et merci énormément à toi Anger-lola, je crois que jamais je n'avais eu une telle review. Un pur moment de bonheur, et une certaine forme de fierté peut-être. Merci également à vous Mary35400 et Supergirl971._

_C'est en grande partie grâce à vous que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre tout de suite un point final à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de "suite" vous plaira, car la roue tourne. Mais en tout cas je me suis vraiment impliquée dans ces quelques paragraphes..._

_Bonne lecture (j'espère)  
><em>

_Pauline.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elle lui reprochait tellement de choses, de l'avoir enlevée, de l'avoir forcée,… Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, elle ne parvenait plus à le haïr, comment détester une personne capable de vous faire tant de bien… ? Elle avait l'étrange impression que son esprit et son corps s'étaient dissociés, les perceptions que lui transmettait son corps étaient si agréables, mais elles ne trouvaient pas d'écho dans sa tête, car plus rien ne comptait. Ses pensées lui semblaient vides, comme un désert que les sentiments ne parvenaient à traverser. Elle ne ressentait plus la mélancolie, ou le manque des gens qu'elle aimait, ils avaient juste disparu de son esprit, elle ne se souvenait plus d'eux, elle ne se rappelait plus celle qu'elle avait été. Ses souvenirs l'avaient quittée, elle n'était plus qu'un point du présent, sans passé ou avenir…<p>

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les jours se succédaient sans distinction. Le temps passait sans s'annoncer, dans l'indifférence. Damon ne lui avait plus fait subir la contrainte depuis cette nuit-là… Pourtant ils partageaient le lit. La vengeance était douce… Elena savait qu'elle le blessait chaque fois un peu plus, à chaque étreinte toujours plus violente que la précédente. Lorsqu'elle le marquait de ses ongles, de ses dents, quand elle le torturait langoureusement, mordant au sang ses lèvres ou son cou, en tirant sur ses cheveux, et lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait enfin à lui sans s'impliquer vraiment… Elle ne pouvait le faire souffrir physiquement, pourtant moralement il semblait subir un véritable supplice. Il ne soutenait plus son regard depuis des jours, détournant les yeux dès qu'elle en venait à l'observer.

Damon était horrifié. Il avait fait d'elle un monstre, un fantôme. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps. Elle ne parlait presque plus, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle employait le même ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait… La culpabilité le rongeait…

Ce soir-là n'avait pas été différent des autres. Elle s'était approchée de lui, le regard noir de désir, mais vide de toute véritable envie. Et comme toujours il avait cédé, accepté ce qu'elle lui abandonnait. Son corps était satisfait maintenant, mais il n'était en rien apaisé. Chaque jour il se haïssait un peu plus, la voir ainsi lui devenant insupportable.

Allongé à ses côtés, il eut enfin le courage de se tourner vers elle. Elle regardait le plafond, totalement immobile, la respiration profonde et calme.

-Je…

-Ne parle pas Damon, le coupa-t-elle.

Aucune animosité dans sa voix, juste aucune émotion du tout.

-Je voudrais juste…

-Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne changera le passé. Tu as ce que tu voulais Damon, je suis à toi maintenant. Ce qui reste de moi t'appartient, pour toujours…

Les mots se glissèrent en lui comme un fluide glacial. Il n'avait pas souhaité ça. Au début, il voulait lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais il s'était trompé, il avait dépassé les limites de la folie. Et maintenant… Maintenant il était là, seul avec la femme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées, mais elle n'existait plus... Ses yeux s'étaient éteints, son âme semblait perdue, et cet état végétatif était sa responsabilité, sa faute à lui. Son unique désir à présent était de revenir en arrière, de récupérer ce semblant d'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Parce que l'avoir à moitié valait mieux que ne plus l'avoir du tout. Parce qu'il l'avait possédé de corps mais pas d'esprit. Parce qu'il l'avait détruite.


End file.
